


Unexpected News

by Josh89



Series: Mini-Castles [1]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: And he advises her to take it, And then actually talks to him about the job offer, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, It's one of the first Castle fics I actually wrote, Kate accepts Rick's proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 05 AU, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, This takes place three months after she leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: 3 months after Kate Beckett got engaged to Richard Castle and left New York for a position with the FBI in DC, Rick is preparing to finalize his plans to go down and spend the weekend with her when she calls him and tells him that there's been a change of plans, promising to explain when she next sees him. When she walks into the apartment five minutes later, the promised explanation turns into a heartfelt discussion when both reveal what they're truly thankful for.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Mini-Castles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562563
Kudos: 9





	Unexpected News

~Richard Edgar Castle~  
Richard Castle was looking forward to seeing his fiancée in DC again. Even though her new job with the FBI didn’t allow for them to have much time together, they had learned to make the most of what they did have. Which was probably why he was surprised when, just as he was about to finalize his reservations for the trip down there, Kate Beckett called him. “Rick”.  
“Kate. I was just making the final reservations for when I come down to DC this weekend” he replied casually.  
Normally, she would have been relieved by this. Instead, she sounded concerned. “I’m really sorry, Rick. There’s been a change of plans. Stay in New York this weekend”.  
“Why? Kate… Are you in danger or something?”  
“Danger? Not that I know of, no. Look… Again, I cannot begin to express how sorry I am. I promise that I’ll explain everything next time I see you” his fiancée said, her tone urgent.  
“And when will that be?” Rick queried.  
“In about five minutes”.  
And with that, she hung up, leaving him to just sit there, in a stunned silence. It wasn’t long before there were footsteps in the hallway outside of his apartment, and the sound of a key turning in the lock. He stood immediately, walking out of his office to greet his fiancée, who was currently taking off her high-heeled shoes. This, considering she had stopped wearing them after she joined the FBI, was surprising enough. But then there was also the fact that she wasn’t wearing a badge at all. “Kate…”  
~Katherine Houghton Beckett~  
“I told you there had been a change of plans” she smirked.  
“I… I can see that. But what are you doing in New York? Weren’t you working some sort of major case down in DC when we spoke a couple of days ago?”  
Sighing softly, she shook her head. “I quit the FBI, Rick. I couldn’t take it anymore. When I said that I wanted to take the job, I honestly thought that that was what I wanted. But… damn it all, Rick, I made a mistake when I left three months ago. I belong here, in New York. With the NYPD. Most of all, I belong with you. The big cases down there… They’re important, but the ones I really missed were the ones here in New York, the ones that I got to work along with you, Espo, Ryan, and Lanie. I guess I forgot that this place was my home”  
Rick pulled Kate into an embrace, kissing the top of her head. “That just proves you’re human, Kate. We all have our impulsive moments (and me more so than most), but that’s just what makes us who we are. You have nothing to apologize for” he said softly.  
She smiled slightly. “Thank you. Oh, by the way, there was something else I had to tell you”.  
“I’m listening”.  
“Do you remember two weekends ago, when you came down to DC, we had dinner and drank that wine that caused us to….” she trailed off awkwardly at the end, not knowing quite what the best words to say in this situation were.  
Her fiancée simply nodded, knowing precisely what she meant. “How could I forget?”  
“Well, that’s actually another part of what made me realize that I belong here. I only just found out a couple of days ago. Quit the FBI as soon as I did, and started packing to come back home. I just couldn’t stay there in that condition. Not when I might get sent anywhere in America at any time. Wouldn’t be safe or at all ideal”.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I wonder what it’s going to be… Too bad we have to wait another few months to find out for sure…” she muttered, teasing and tantalizing him more and more with every word, knowing as she did that, sooner or later, he would catch on to the subtext hidden underneath her very carefully chosen words.   
He paused to register this, and then looked down at the gorgeous woman, (his fiancée, as he kept reminding himself), who was still encircled by his arms. “Kate… You’re pregnant?”  
She smirked up at him. She definitely loved the fact that, even after having worked together for the past five years, they could still surprise each other as much as they ever could. “Yup. Three weeks along”.  
“Wow”  
“Is that a good wow or a bad wow?” she queried impishly.  
Of course, she was sure that she already knew the answer, that she had known it since long before the FBI job offer even came up, but that was most definitely not going to keep her from making sure. The grin on Rick’s face told her everything she wanted to know. “So very, very, very good” he replied.  
This time, it was his turn to surprise her. He lowered his face to hers, snaring her lips in his with such passion that, if he had not been currently embracing her with his strong arms, she might have collapsed then and there. As his lips finally left hers, he smirked back at her. “Thank you, Katherine Houghton Beckett. Thank you for inspiring me at the point where I needed to be inspired more than anything else in the world. Thank you for putting up with my crazy theories for so long. Thank you for letting me into your heart, and for accepting mine in return. Thank you for agreeing to marry me, for giving up a position with the FBI just so we could have a real shot at a life together, for coming home, for getting along with Alexis so amazingly well. Thank you for being the mother of my unborn child. Most of all, Kate, thank you for just being you”.  
His words rendered her speechless. It was funny, she’d almost forgotten that they had the power to do that to her. After several seconds, she murmured “I have things of my own to thank you for. But before we get to that, perhaps we should sit down. You know, before our legs end up collapsing out from under us”.  
Chuckling, Rick released her from his embrace, and they walked over to the couch, which they sank onto. Rick shifted into a sitting position and Kate settled herself against him, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm draped across her own shoulder possessively. Once she was comfortable enough, she sighed slightly. “I have so much to thank you for that I’m not at all sure where exactly to begin”.  
“At the beginning, perhaps. Often that’s the best place”.  
She resisted the urge to laugh. This was one of those points where she had to be absolutely, 100%, serious. “Thank you, Richard Edgar Castle. Thank you for writing the books that got me through the period just after my mother’s murder, and have remained some of my favorite books ever since then. Thank you for keeping me and the others on our toes and entertained at practically all times with your theories. Thank you for your characteristic good humor, even in the face of death. Thank you for your undying loyalty, for loving me in spite of all the times I’ve tried to push you away, for trying to protect me during the Cole Maddox case. Thank you for being my one and done, for giving me someone to come home to every single night of our lives together, and for raising Alexis the way you have. Thank you for being the father of my unborn child. Most of all, thank you, Rick, for just being you”.  
He smiled at her. “Always”.  
She snuggled closer to him, and closed her eyes, feeling more relaxed by the second. Just before she finally allowed herself to drift off to a welcome sleep in her fiancée’s warm arms, she whispered “Love you, Rick…”  
~Richard Edgar Castle~  
“I love you too, Kate” Rick smiled at his fiancée, shifting slightly to grab the blanket that was normally kept across the back of the couch, covering them both with it.   
Just before he closed his own eyes, he considered how lucky he was to have received such unexpected news from the only woman that he would ever, or could ever, truly be in love with.  
-A couple of hours later-  
Alexis found them curled up on the couch together under the blanket, and she merely smiled to herself, somehow knowing that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
